


Assault, Search and Seize

by Orecon



Series: The Death of the White Masks [4]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orecon/pseuds/Orecon
Summary: The White Mask headquarters has been located.The team is ready.It is time to be on the offensive.It is time to siege the base.
Series: The Death of the White Masks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415944
Kudos: 4





	Assault, Search and Seize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrypticWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticWonder/gifts).



> I'm terribly sorry took a while, I've been a mix of distracted and busy. Cryptic and I worked on this for a long time, and it's about time i finished it. The delay is over at last, and I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can.

Harry immediately gathered the entire team to the meeting room. Never before have they learned the location of the White Masks at such a fast rate. Checking the satellites, they found that the Masks were indeed at the designated location. He had to send 10 operators in. Ash and Monika volunteered, making their partners nervous. Zofia, Twitch, Maverick, Fuze, Montagne, Caveira, Thermite and Clash all volunteered as well. The team had been informed that it was in Antarctica. Smoke was able to assist the team, preparing a sub zero suit for them to protect them from hypothermia. They formulated a plan to set a large explosive enough to destroy the entire base at both the lowest level and the center of the ground floor. The rest of Rainbow wished them good luck as they set off to the cold plains. The cargo plane they rode dropped them off 290 meters from the base in order to remain undetected, and their pilot gave Eliza a pistol to hide in her heel, should the need arise. They moved slowly and carefully towards the gates, with Twitch using Glaz's silenced sniper rifle to eliminate the watchtower guards. Maverick, who prepared for the mission by bringing a prototype blowtorch with a larger capacity, broke through a wall which allowed the squad to enter unnoticed. They were spotted by a group of men playing cards, which were then painted with their blood. They checked their weapons and moved towards an elevator without being detected. Taina covered the team as Fuze placed the first explosive in a mound of snow. He and Clash stayed behind in order to protect it as the rest of the team began their descent into hell. Handgun laid out close by, Fuze swiftly planted the charges, placing them in key infrastructural points, ensuring the tower’s collapse when the explosives were detonated. 

Once the elevator had stopped, Eliza and Zofia checked the hallway for any hostiles, and instructed the team to move to the right side of the door as the two ladies monitored the other side of the hallway. Bringing his blowtorch from his equipment bag, Maverick burnt a small hole through the keyhole, quietly opening the once locked door. Once they had broken through, they busted through the doors silently and forced the technicians and guards present to drop their weapons before killing each one. Careful to silently eliminate the hostiles, Twitch immediately got to work accessing the server room’s mainframe using a code Dokkaebi had transferred to a hard drive prior to their deployment. Taking as much data as they could in one large hard drive, Taina moved to place the second charge in the center of the room. Opening their wrist mounted devices, courtesy of Echo, the remainder of the team reacquainted themselves with the bases schematics, finding the fastest route to the control room. After careful analysis, two possible routes were seen, which led the team to split up and take each route. As the two teams split, one navigating through a maze of corridors, and the other right through the connecting rooms, both met a fair amount of resistance, even if they were swiftly dispatched of. Eliza ended up getting shot in the upper thigh, so Zofia decided to assist her teammate with walking as the former attempted to muffle herself with a handkerchief. Although Ash had been valiant in her efforts to silently stumble along with the rest of the team, eventually they decided that she was a slight hindrance, forcing her to keep watch with Zofia as they cleared the rest of the corridors. 

Encountering a dozen people held captive in a cage, Zofia signalled to Maverick to break the lock and set them free as a distraction. Although he knew that could also work, he would be sending many of them to their graves, Maverick reluctantly opened the door, signaling to them to make a ruckus as they left. A few seconds after they were out of sight, the team heard gunshots ring out throughout the level as well as fast approaching footsteps. Flipping over some tables, the team braced themselves against their makeshift cover, weapons trained on the closed door, ready for the oncoming breach.Lowering their weapons a tad, they shouted for the man to state their name and business. “My name is Robert Takahashi! I work for Sentinel private protection services!” Twitch radioed Echo to check all references on a man with the same information and found that he was telling the truth, before noticing a red splatter on her boots. Mouth agape, Twitch glanced about, her eyes landing on Maverick, his barrel raised. "Maverick, what the hell? We could have questioned him!"

"It wasn't fucking me, Twitch, they're here! Get the hell back!" he shouted at Emmanuelle. 

Turning back to the door, she saw whatever Eliza had been aiming at. Emerging from the smoke was a dark figure, rifle raised and laser sight trained on Sofia's chest. Sprinting towards her, Eliza tackled the Polish operator as she heard the crack of the rifle, the bullet sinking into her shoulder instead. As the team retreated, more of the mystery men arrived, pushing them farther and farther back. Everyone made their way back to the elevator but Eliza needed assistance as she limped, leaving traces of blood all over the walls. Zofia immediately pressed the button to get back to the first floor once Eliza and her had entered the elevator, the former's condition slowly worsening. She was dipping in and out of consciousness, and almost collapsed if it wasn't for Zofia keeping her steady. They heard horns blasting before the elevator's doors opened up and they were greeted by a shouting Fuze and an injured Clash. 

"What in the hell happened here?!" a concerned Ash asked. 

"We were set up! Its a fuckin ambush, Sentinel is here! They had trip lasers that waited until we were out in the open before signalling the alarm!" Clash explained. Her leg was wide open and was losing a lot of blood very quickly. 

Twitch should've known the moment that the person proclaimed to be from Sentinel that they were in a lot of trouble. Sentinel was one of the largest forces in the world with some of the most experienced soldiers. They were a brutal force that no poor team should ever have to be the victim of. She was baffled as to how the White Masks managed to get them as their security at the base. Sentinel was last encountered by the team at least a year ago, or maybe two years ago. They had a bit of a confrontation due to their contrasting beliefs on whom they serve and the people they protect. Rainbow, of course, had believed in protecting the safety of the world and its inhabitants at any cost, evident in Glaz and Smoke's current conditions, weak and injured, yet recovering. Sentinel, however, was dedicated to only serving the ones who paid the most. They served to protect through either lethal or non-lethal methods, proving to be formidable in both, their main differences from Rainbow being their apathy to whether or not they were serving an environmental activist or a ruthless dictator. Sentinel had been their ally, sometimes their enemy. Now, for sure, they were despicable. 

It was at that moment that Twitch spotted a familiar blue light around the corner. It detonated, but she was unaffected. 

"Thatcher?" she radioed back to base. 

"Oi, I'm here, what is it?"

"Your grenades. The Sentinels and White Masks have them."

"You gotta be bloody kidding me, that's where my supply went?! Fookin hell, just destroy them if you have the chance to before they trigger!"

Just as he said that, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eliza shoot an EMP grenade in mid-air before another one popped out from her right. Eliza managed to shoot it before it could detonate. She managed to sneak away from Zofia and went around the corner of a tent to find half a dozen White Masks coming up. She took a flashbang and threw it at them as she dove back behind the corner and signalled to Fuze who promptly went to where she was, emptying his magazine in the direction of the blinded soldiers. She looked over and saw that Clash was slowly bleeding out from a gunshot wound to the abdomen, and Maverick was applying pressure to the wound, using his blowtorch to cauterize it. She screamed in agony as Erik assisted her, and looked at Taina who was rushing the incoming enemies, dodging hostile fire and using her modified lethal and powerful Luison to eliminate the approaching Masks and Sentinel soldiers. Taina took cover behind Montagne's shield, using it as cover from bullets. Montagne slowly advanced towards the exit, the team behind him, with a limping Eliza and Maverick dragging Clash. Thermite threw a grenade ahead of Montagne, hearing screams and an explosion followed by flying corpses. They took advantage of the opportunity and Montagne lowered his shield to rush, shoving any enemies he spotted to the ground with his shield as Thermite finished them with headshots. They made their way to the exit only to find hordes of White Masks and Sentinels approaching them, already firing.


End file.
